Harry Potter and the Force of Knowledge
by Yawrf
Summary: Harry Potter is 11 when he receives a small box with a big surprise. Able to control the Force and raised as a very smart boy, Harry Potter is destined for great things. Rating may change, I don't know where it's going
1. Prelude

_Disclaimer: I own no characters or places, except maybe for a few that I make_  
_I run off of things that I see and hear and read, so if you have suggestions or corrections please let me know._  
_As stated above, I pull from from things that I read and hear, so if you read a lot of the other fanfictions on this page you will probably recognize a few things, when you do I would appreciate a message telling me what it's from, because I will probably end up putting it in without remembering what it's from, and so being unable to credit them._  
_This is a Harry Potter fanfiction/Star Wars cross-over where Harry is sorted into Ravenclaw, and has control over the Force_  
_This is my first Fanfiction, so here goes_

* * *

**Prelude**

It's 11:55 PM on July 30th, and there's almost no one awake in Hepburne County. In fact, there's only one little boy, sitting on his bed watching his clock and thinking about his life.

_Hmm..._ Harry Potter thought, _only 5 more minutes until I'm 11! I wonder what Uncle will do for me this year. Last year I got a few books and a Star Projector..._

Harry's Uncle, Mr. George Rogers, is a well known Astro-physicist, and as such has raised his ward as a scientist in turn. Harry's Aunt, Mrs. Petunia Rogers, is more of a homebody who enjoys gossip and ladies' nights out.

At exactly 12:00 AM, on July 31st, all Hell broke loose.

Harry, along with everyone else within a few hundred feet of their house, woke up with a start as a dozen air-horns hidden around the house all went off at the same time, followed by a loud recording shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!" in his Uncle's voice.

See, that's the other thing about his Uncle, he's a prankster.

In the morning, Harry woke up, yawned, slipped on his glasses and looked to see what time it was. As he did so he saw that there was a note on his bedside table.

_Dear Harry,_

_As an extra challenge this morning, we have padlocked your door._  
_The riddle below will give you the password, all you have to do is speak the word near your door, the padlock is voice-activated. _  
_First think of the person who lives in disguise,_  
_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies,_  
_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_  
_The middle of middle and end of the end?_  
_And finally give me the sound often heard,_  
_During the search for a hard-to-find word._  
_Now string them together and answer me this,_  
_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_

_-Uncle George_

_Hmm,_ thought Harry, _the first part is a little ambiguous, there are a number of things that could fit it, really, the second part's easy, that's "d", as is the last part, being "er", so I have "-der"... Unwilling to kiss, makes it a "Spider", with first part being "spy"._

The whole process took him all of 30 seconds. So Harry dressed, went over to unlock his door, and went downstairs to breakfast. Along the way he noticed, with a smile, that his Uncle had gone all out. The chaos last night was apparently also accompanied by confetti and streamers.

When he entered the kitchen his Aunt and Uncle were waiting for him.

"Morning, Harry!" his Aunt said smiling, "You look like you were up all night!"

"He was probably watching the clock again," said his Uncle said with a chuckle, "How was the moment?"

Harry grinned, "You outdid yourself this year."

"Just wait for next."

"Oh, and by the way dear, there was also this package waiting for us outside the door this morning," his Aunt said handing him a small cubic box, "it was addressed to you and said that it should be opened by you alone, in your room."

_Hmm._ Harry was interested, so he took it up to his room and opened it. Inside was a small silver orb and a note. 

_Hello Son,_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead, and you have just turned 11. If you aren't 11 yet, then close the box up and wait until you are, I can't ask you to forget about the orb, but I would ask that you try. So, if you are indeed 11, then Congratulations! I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but there are a number of things you need to know, and they will be explained by the orb. The main reason for this note is just to explain how to activate it. You must take it out of the box first, then find the small flat panel on the bottom and press your thumb against it. Once it flashes green speak your name (Harry James Potter), then set it on the ground and let it work._  
_-Lily Potter (Mum)_  
_P.S. You might want the lights off_

Harry turned the lights and followed the instructions. As soon as he set it on the ground a green lit smoke started pouring out of the bottom, then she appeared.  
It was a classic hologram, right out of the movies, blue tinged and ever so slightly fuzzy, but never the less, he could tell it was her. The one person he'd been wanting to see for his entire life.

"Mom?" He said in a slightly shaking voice.

"Hello Harry," she said, "if you're anything like your father, which I assume you are, you will try to talk to me during this, but unfortunately, this is just a recording." Her eyes softened a little as she said this, "So, to business, there are a couple of things you need to know. First and foremost is that you will probably have a visitor within a few hours. They will be from a place called Hogwarts, and they will be here because you are a wizard. I expect this will come as a surprise, but it also might not, if you think back, there may have been times when you did accidental magic, not recognized for what it is at the time. Hogwarts is a school, its full name is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and there you will learn to control your magic. Next is that the world of wizards runs on an entirely different system of currency that you will come to learn, but for now you merely need to know that there is a bank vault in your name that should have more than enough money in it. Lastly, you will be special even among our kind, because our family is one of very few lines of Force elementals. We have control over something that flows in and around everyone and everything in the universe. No one knows for sure why we can control it, and no one else can, but we can. It will take you time to master, I don't know how long, it changes for every person, but it can serve as a tool, a weapon, a shield, or really just about anything. Its power is limited only by your strength with it, and your intellect." She paused for a moment seeming to gather her thoughts, "The orb will help you to learn how to use your powers, Harry, from now on, you just have to press your thumb to the bottom to activate it, after that it's self-explanatory. I wish you the best of luck."

She smiled at him once more, then with a small pop, the image disappeared and the fog dissipated..

_Well... that was a lot to take in..._ He checked his watch. A quarter hour had passed, _I should probably get back downstairs and have breakfast, and warn my Aunt and Uncle that we're going to have guests..._

And so this is where the Story begins...

* * *

**1) Yes, I realize that the books took place in the 80's or something, but I can't really have fun with it in that time frame, so I'm moving it forward a few decades to around current time. This will give me more freedom with the world.**

**A/N: This is basically my first time writing a story, so people are probably going to seem a little emotionless at first, I'll do my best but that's one part of a story I'm bad at, so just bear with me, and I wouldn't be annoyed by tips :)**

**A/N2: Once again, I run on suggestions, so I will get new chapters done faster when I have more suggestions. I will try to credit people whose ideas I use. I'm not certain how often I'll post the next chapter, I'm rather busy, so it might be a few days... But yeah! Please, _Please_, _Please_ send in ideas and reviews, and critiques, and such :)**  
**A/N3: If you leave your Email in the review, or if you are logged in, I'll email you a reply of some kind, if not I'll leave a small note in the top section of the next chapter released**


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own no characters or places, except maybe for a few that I make_  
_I run off of things that I see and hear and read, so if you have suggestions or corrections please let me know._  
_As stated above, I pull from from things that I read and hear, so if you read a lot of the other fanfictions on this page you will probably recognize a few things, when you do I would appreciate a message telling me what it's from, because I will probably end up putting it in without remembering what it's from, and so being unable to credit them.  
__This is a Harry Potter fanfiction/Star Wars cross-over where Harry is sorted into Ravenclaw, and has control over the Force  
__This is my first Fanfiction, so here goes_

* * *

_I need reviews with ideas/suggestions to be able to write well! Wait times between chapters can be anywhere from a day to a couple of weeks based on how busy I am, how creative I'm feeling, and how many reviews I've gotten. As stated before, I have no clue where this story is going, so any suggestions are possible entries_

* * *

Later in the day, around 2 PM, the doorbell rang. Harry went to open the door, and was not particularly surprised when he saw two strangely dressed people there. One was a man, tall, with a kindly look about him, shoulder length silver hair, and a long silver beard. The other was a woman, somewhat shorter, with a more streamlined face, a bit like a protective mother. Both looked formidable, and both had on robes and a hat, with the man's being silver based and the woman's a dark green

"Hello!" said Harry.

"Hello, you would be Mr. Potter?" said the man looking down at him.

"Yes"

"I am Headmaster Dumbledore, and this is Professor McGonagall. We are from-"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Harry cut him off, "Yes, I've been expecting you. My mother left a note to be given to me on my 11th birthday that explained a few things." Harry replied to their questioning looks, but deciding not to mention the orb.

"Ah yes, Lily would think ahead like that" McGonagall said smiling, her hawk-like visage softening for a moment.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Harry?" his Uncle called from the living room. "Let them in!"

The laughter in his voice was obvious.

When the three of them got into the living room, Harry's Uncle was standing up ready to greet the guests.

"I'm sorry," he said with a smile, "Harry has a tendency to hold people up at the door."

"Oh it's quite all right," said Dumbledore, "Harry here is quite a fascinating little boy, I can already tell. I'm Headmaster Dumbledore."

"George and Petunia Rogers, pleased to meet you, and you are?"

"Professor McGonagall."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Ok," Dumbledore began,

"Now hold on," Harry's Uncle butted in, "how do we know that you're magic, how do we know there is magic? How can we trust y-"

He abruptly cut off as a cat appeared in the exact spot that McGonagall had been in a moment before.

"What, what?!"

"As you can tell, we are indeed magic, Professor McGonagall here also happens to be an Animagus, able to turn into an animal at will."

"What? But, but, you just broke just about every law of physics there is! The Law of the Conservation of Mass states that matter can neither be created nor destroyed, but she... she just turned into something at least a quarter of her mass!"

"Sir, I might remind you that we are talking of magic, although of course, I suppose I should tell you that in fact, she has broken no rules of physics at all. As your nephew will learn throughout his time at Hogwarts, all magic follows the rules, it just takes a few short cuts at times. This is typically covered by our Technomancy class, also known as Theory of Magic, but I can tell you now that what in fact happens when a transfiguration changes the amount of mass in an object, is that when mass goes up, the magic uses the air around it to gain mass, and when the mass goes down, it releases the extra mass as air." Dumbledore said all this with the air of a well practiced speech, but one that he enjoyed giving. "Harry will be able to write home throughout the year to explain various bits to you, if you, and he, so wishes."

"So," Dumbledore resumed, "I assume you already know the basics on Hogwarts," he paused and all three of them nodded. "Excellent! We can skip some of the introduction then. So, you already know who we are, and you know enough about Hogwarts, so here's Harry's admission letter," he paused to pull a vanilla envelope from his pocket that had been sealed with wax and impressed with a signet, "that contains the letter saying that Harry has been admitted to Hogwarts, along with the list of things he'll need for the year."

Harry's Uncle took a look at the supply list, and asked Dumbledore "Where is he going to get all of this? Most of it you'd be hard pressed to find even on the internet."  
"There's a special spot in London where everything can be found, there'll be another of us coming to get Harry in a few days and take him shopping. You don't need to worry about funds, Harry will be able to provide them himself, or rather, his parents will. Along with him will be another student-to-be from the area."

"As it's Harry's birthday, we also brought him a few gifts."

Dumbledore got out a simple silver chain bracelet, "this bracelet has charms on it that are linked to a device in my office. As long as you're wearing it I will be able to know your location and physical state, i.e. perfectly fine, slightly wounded, heavily wounded, etc."

Harry's Uncle looked a little suspicious, "Why would you need to know all that? Is it a common happening, students getting carried off or being injured?"

"No, of course not, but Harry... Harry's a special case. As you should know from my letter all those years ago, Harry defeated a very evil wizard. In doing so he brought peace back to our world, but there are also still followers of that wizard in the world. Those who escaped justice, through one means or another, and they would have a definite wish to harm Harry. I assure you that he will be in the safest of places and that there is almost no chance of anything happening, but miracles happen, and sometimes they happen for people we do not wish them to."

Harry's uncle grunted, "that's his way of saying Ok." said Harry.

Three days later their doorbell rang again. This time it was a very large man indeed. Easily the size of three men, he wore a brown trench coat with all sorts of bulging pockets on it. He had brown hair and a big beard. "'Ello, I'm Hagrid."

He also had a large pink umbrella.

"Hello Hagrid, I'm Harry."

"Ah yes, I remember you from when you were jus' a babe..."

At Harry's surprised look he said "I'm the one tha' took you from your parents' house the nigh' they were murdered."

Just then Harry noticed another head peeking around Hagrid's coat.

As he let them in, Hagrid introduced her, for it was a girl, "This here's Hermione, she's also in your year, and Dumbledore figured tha' I migh' take you two shopping together."

So Hermione and Hagrid were introduced to Harry's Aunt and Uncle, and soon the three were off, heading to downtown London.

"So Hagrid... Where exactly will we find all this stuff?" asked Harry, "Dumbledore mentioned something about a 'Diagon Alley' but I've never heard of it before..."  
"Well, tha's 'cause you'd 'a' been lookin' in muggle books and stuff," said Hagrid, "Diagon Alley is somethin' tha' Muggles just can' see. And the entrance..." he paused for a moment, "is righ' there."

Harry and Hermione both looked out the window.

"Hagrid... That's a pub..." Hermione said a little hesitantly.

"Well, that's just the entrance, come on."

They followed him into pub, where everyone seemed to know Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid!" called out the barkeeper, "the usual?"

"Nah, I'm 'ere on Hogwarts business," he said patting Harry and Hermione.

"My lord... Is that Harry Potter?"

The pub gradually quieted as the news passed through the crowd that emHarry Potter/em was there.

Eventually there was a rather long line of people lined up to shake his hand (Hermione was rolling her eyes), and one person, a man named Daedalus Diggle, kept jumping back in line.

After a while Hagrid cleared his throat loudly and announced "Well, we've got to be goin' now. Still got all their shopping to do."

So Hagrid took them into the back, where they went through a door, into a small open courtyard with a trashcan in one corner.

"Um, Hagrid, why are we back here?"

"Well, I jus' have ter find the right block and... There we go, that ought ter do it!"

So saying, Hagrid tapped tapped one of the bricks with the tip of his umbrella, and the entire wall started rippling. Within a few seconds the center had rolled back, for lack of a better term, and there was now a graceful stone archway where before there was a wall.

"Diagon Alley, bigges' Wizardin' Shoppin' center in Europe! Used ter be the biggest in the world before the Yanks built theirs."

As he said this, Harry and Hermione took in the view of a very crowded street with lots of shops on either side of the street.

Just then something clicked for Harry in what Hagrid said. "Wait, there are wizards other places, too?"

"O' Course! Plenty of 'em over in America, but they're all over the place, so are Magical Schools, Hogwarts is the bigges', but the Yanks are comin' close."

With that thought in mind, the three of them set off down the street, apparently towards a huge, towering, white building at the end of it.

"Hagrid, what's that?" Harry asked.

This time it was Hermione who answered, "It's Gringotts, the Wizarding bank. It's run by goblins, and stores money for almost every wizarding family in Europe!"

Harry stared at her, "How on Earth did you know that?!"

She blushed, "I read a lot, and since I learned I was a witch, I've managed to get my hands on some books, that was covered in one of them."

"Yep!" said Hagrid, "and that's where we're going firs'. We have ter stop at Gringotts ter pull ou' some money for Harry, I've already got yours Hermione, and ter pull somethin' highly confidential for Dumbledore." As he said he puffed out his chest a little proudly.

Together they walked into Gringotts, and Harry's jaw dropped. "It's huge!"

And so it was, with a ceiling at least 80 feet above them, and the end of the hall several hundred yards ahead, it definitely classified as huge.

"Righ' this way," said Hagrid hurrying them towards a goblin a little ways away.

"We're here ter access Harry Potter's Vault, and then ter get you-know-what from Vault 179." He said the last part quietly, as though hoping that no one else would hear.

"I see," said the goblin, "and does Mister Potter have his key?"

"I've got it here somewhere..." Hagrid started digging around in the pockets on his coat. "Ah hah! Got it!" He said, extracting his hand from one of his pockets, now holding a small golden key.

"Alright, everything seems in order. This way please."

The goblin led them back behind the desk to a doorway. They opened the door and were met by a mine cart, tracks, and a bottomless pit.

"Woah," said Harry, "are you sure that thing's safe?" Harry did not care for heights much.

"Trust me Mister Potter, everything here in Gringotts is magically reinforced, nothing will fail."

So they took a rather long, loopy mine cart ride, that finally ended outside of an embellished door about the size of a small portcullis.

The goblin took the key and inserted it into a small slot in the exact center of the door, which then opened. Once it was open it revealed...

"Woah... That's all mine?" The room was about the size of the Sistine Chapel, and was filled to top with gold.

"Yep!" said Hagrid cheerily, "here's a bag, go ahead and fill it up."

As Harry wandered through the aisles of the room (there were a few narrow aisles that were left empty so that people could walk), he noticed that there were also silver and bronze coins. Harry filled up his bag with mostly gold, Hagrid told him they were called galleons, but also some silver (sickles), and a little bronze (knuts).  
"How did I get so much?"

"Well, a good deal of it was left ter you by yer parents, but I'd guess that most of it is bounty money fer defeating You-know-who."

"You-know-who?"

Hermione cut in, "He was an incredibly powerful evil wizard from back in your parents day. Most wizards were, and still are, afraid to say his name."

Oh

"But I didn't actually do anything..."

"Yes, but they don't care, they want someone to be able to say 'Look! It's the one who defeated emhim/em!', they want someone that they can idolize."

Oh again.

So they left the vault, and took another harrying ride to another vault. This time the goblin simply went up to the door and said "Stand Back"

He then proceeded to place his finger about in inch from the door and traced it straight down. Harry could hear various locks clicking on the other side.

As soon as the door was open, Hagrid bustled in and picked up a small grubby package from the center of the room, then they proceeded to get back into the mine cart that would take them back up.

"Hagrid, what's in the package?" asked Hermione as they went back up.

"More'n me jobs worth ter tell yeh, sorry. An' don' talk ter me just now, I think I may be sick."

So they got back up to the main floor, and once back in the sunlight could tell that Hagrid had indeed come close, as his face was a delicate shade of green.

Their first stop now that they had money was a trunk shop. The Elephant's Trunk was the best one there was, so that's where they headed.

A little ways in, Harry noticed that Hermione, running on a school loan, didn't have much money, so he offered her the use of his money, but she was strongly against this. Harry however would have felt bad indeed if he had so much money and didn't help her out, so about five minutes later he had convinced her use his money by showing her the several thousand galleons he had grabbed, and pointing out that it had barely scratched the surface of his vault.

After the two bookworms had perused the magical trunks for a while, Harry settled on a trunk that when opened on it's back, let you select one of 5 compartments, each compartment had a lift out shelving unit that had 5 shelves, and he figured that each shelf could probably hold around 30 books. So, if he used 4 compartments for books, that was 4 compartments with 5 shelves that could hold 30 books each. So a capacity of 600 books. That would do for now. It also had a feature that would set a lock that would only unlock by him saying his name, and it was charmed to shrink to the size of a modern muggle cell phone without damaging anything inside, including living things, and was charmed to be feather light no matter how much was inside. In total, it was 700 Galleons.

Hermione settled on a similar one that was an upright trunk that expanded to the approximate size of a small wardrobe when opened, let you choose from one of 4 compartments, and each one was deep enough to be a cozy walk-in closet. Each one had 7 shelves that she figured could hold around 40 books, so if she used 3 compartments, that was 3 compartments with 7 shelves each that each can hold 30 books, so about 630 books total. It had all the same charms as Harry's, and came out to a total of 800 galleons.

So they paid for their stuff, and went on their way, next up was robes, then quills and other writing things. Finally, they got to go to the book store, Flourish and Blotts. Inside, they wandered all over the extensive collection of books, noticing books on just about every topic. With charmed flats following them around to hold the books, they each got around 50 extra books beyond what the course material required, including books such as "Advanced Potions: Everything to know about Ingredients and More" and "Transfiguration: The Theory behind the Practice". They also each got a series of books to help them learn Latin, as Hermione had discovered that a lot of the spells were Latin based.

Their next stop was at Eeylope's Owl Emporium. There they had animals of almost every kind, not just owls. Hagrid encouraged them to get owls, as they were the most useful animals, being able to carry messages and all.

Harry was at first tempted by several owls, including a Tawny owl, but that had an eye problem, and a Snowy Owl, but that one was a bit haughty, and Harry was afraid he might offend it. He finally settled on a nice male Long-Eared Owl. It was tall, and serene, but very affectionate. Hermione was attracted to several other owls, but the Barn owl had a wonderful creme coloured coat that would surely get dirty rather quickly, and the Screech owl was a little loud, and the Great Horned Owl was a little big. So she finally settled on a female Boreal Owl, a nice brown/white owl that was nice and quiet and small. At first she was worried that it might not be able to handle long trips or big packages, but the clerk assured her that Boreal owls are very strong fliers.

So, along with nice owl cages, treats, and medicine, their total was around 60 galleons each.

As soon as they left the shop, Hagrid stopped them and said "Before we go any further, you need to name your owls. It's best for both their health and their bonding."

After several minutes, Harry settled upon the name Aeris for his, and Hermione chose Xena for hers.

Their last stop was at Ollivanders, "Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." as the sign proudly declared.

"Ollivanders is the best wand maker there is!" Hermione exclaimed, "No other wand maker knows as much about wands as Ollivander does."

When they entered the store, a bell tinkled, and a little old man with spectacles came sliding down the back aisle on a rolling ladder.

"Ahh, yes, I wondered when you would show up, Mister Potter... I remember your parents like they were here yesterday... It's nice to see you as well, Miss Granger.

It took a few tries for Ollivander to find the right wand for Harry, the first several wands were definitely not correct. All he had to do was touch them and he could tell, it was almost like they were actively trying to escape him, like something inside him was pushing them away. The last one was different, as soon as it came within a few feet of him it started to vibrate, and as soon as he reached for it, it flew right into his hand.

"Well, that is most peculiar... Most peculiar indeed, on several things. I have never before seen a wand react that way, and it is definitely the correct wand for you...  
But also, it's most curious that this particular wand would choose you... You see, Mister Potter, the phoenix that donated the feather which resides within the core of your wand, donated but one other feather, the one that gave you the scar upon your forehead."

Hermione's choosing went much more naturally. The third one she tried was the one. She had to wave the wand to test it, and the first two times were catastrophic, if that was the norm then it was a wonder any of the wands were still intact. But the third one... When she waved it, the entire room glowed gold, a pleasant tone, and beautiful music sounded from everywhere and nowhere.

"Ah yes, without a doubt, that is your wand. And I feel that you will get along famously with it."

With that statement, they paid for their wands and left.

"Well, we got what yeh two needed, and a bit more, and now it's time fer yeh two ter be gettin' home."

So the Three of them went first to Harry's house, where he said his goodbyes, and promised to find Hermione at the station when it was time to go, then he went inside, and immediately buried himself in a book in his room.

* * *

**Credit to the James Potter series by G. Norman Lippert for the idea of a Technomancy class**

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank my Cousin for matching the Owls to the people, and my friends for helping me name them.**

**A/N2: I'm sorry I'm shorting on a lot of details towards the end of this chapter, I accidentally lost from when they exited Gringotts onward, so I had to rewrite it quickly in order to get the chapter out tonight, which I really wanted to do.**

**A/N3: I really do need reviews guys, the more I get the better the chapter will be and the faster it'll come out. For now, I bid you adieu, and take my leave**


	3. Capitulum Duo

_Disclaimer: I own no characters or places, except maybe for a few that I make_

_I run off of things that I see and hear and read, so if you have suggestions or corrections please let me know._

_As stated above, I pull from from things that I read and hear, so if you read a lot of the other fanfictions on this page you will probably recognize a few things, when you do I would appreciate a message telling me what it's from, because I will probably end up putting it in without remembering what it's from, and so being unable to credit them._

_This is a Harry Potter fanfiction/Star Wars cross-over where Harry is sorted into Ravenclaw, and has control over the Force_

_This is my first Fanfiction, so here goes_

* * *

**Capitulum Duo**

It's almost time to leave for Hogwarts, and Harry is just finishing up "Transfiguration: The Theory behind the Practice." He and Hermione had been corresponding on a regular basis, at least once or twice a week, since their trip to Diagon Alley, and, as they had both already read all the books on Latin, they had started trying to write their letters in Latin to improve it. As he thought about this he remembered an incident 2 weeks earlier.

_Harry was working on a letter to Hermione.  
__"fire... fire... ah yes! Ignis! ACK!"  
__The last part was because his hand had suddenly been wreathed in flames._

Since then Harry been working with his new-found Latin magic, and had found that he actually had a lot of control over it. He discovered that by accident actually. He was looking at his flame-wreathed hand, and had decided that it would look cooler in blue flames, he had just pictured it, and was about to look up the word for "blue" (_caerulus_), when he noticed that the colour had changed. In fact, it had changed to the exact colour he had pictured. Curious, he had then pictured it going back to red, then shrinking to only a small band around his finger. It had done exactly that. Of course, it wasn't all easy, he'd been working with different words for a while now (after telling Hermione all about it, of course), and he'd eventually found that some things, like fire manipulation, he was naturally adept at, while in others he struggled, such as earth manipulation.

Hermione joked that it was because he was hot-headed.

It turned out that she, however was good at water manipulation, and bad with air.

Since that day Harry had been experimenting more and more with his fire. He had figured out how to have it on different areas of his body, he had it flickering through his hair a few times, that was a cool effect, he had it in his nostrils, in his mouth, he even had it over his eyes once, but he couldn't see through it. Among the other things he learned is, obviously, it can't hurt him but it can anything else unless he chooses for it not to.

Harry had also been practicing a little with the Orb. So far he hadn't progressed very far, but he was starting to develop what it called "Awareness". The ability to sense everything around you through the Force. He wasn't very good at it yet, heck, he'd hardly gotten it at all, but he did feel a slight... ah... buzzing, almost, from where something was. He was able to tune it out though, so it wasn't very annoying.

The last thing he had discovered, is that when he used his magic with his Awareness on, it showed up as more of a light than a buzz.

As he started to pack the few things still out of his Trunk back into it, he wondered how far Hermione had gotten with her magic, she came off as a rather literal person, and he wondered if she would have discovered the full extent that it could be changed with the mind. She had certainly gain proficiency with the language faster than he had, but that's not everything...

When it was 10:30 he shrunk his Trunk, stuck it in his pocket, and got the family got in the car ready to go down to King's Cross Station.

When they got there, Harry kised his Aunt good bye, then hugged his Uncle. Then he went over to where he had already seen Hagrid with Hermione.

"Hagrid, where is platfrom 9 and 3/4? That isn't a platform here."

"Don' worry 'bout it, Harry. Remember how the Leaky Cauldron was charmed? Tha's what they did ter this!"

Harry could have hit himself, except he was in company.

"So anyway, all yeh haf' ter do is walk through that there pillar, and yeh'll be in the station!"

What is it with wizards and brick walls.

"Migh' wan' ter take it at a bit o' a run if yeh're nervous."

_I'm off my rocker_, thought Harry has he jogged towards the wall. But it turned out that Hagrid wasn't wrong, when he expected a collision, well, it felt cool, like water, then he was through. Hermione came through right behind him. The Hogwarts Express was a bright Scarlet, with a tall smokestack puffing out... Gold... Sparkling... Smoke?

_They're off their rockers._

* * *

**A/N:** I just wanted to apologize for the short chapter. My birthday's right around the corner, and I have a lot of school work, so I'm finding it hard to work on this, Please Review!

**A/N2:** In case you didn't notice, I'm making Latin spells big in this. They will be at least as useful as the force, although that will come in quite useful as well, I promise.

**A/N3:** I want you guys to decide. Is Hermione literal? Or will she be as naturally adept at it as Harry is?

**A/N4:** I also need to know. For those of you who've read the Inheritance Cycle (Eragon Series), should I make the magic as changeable as that? Because I remember thinking at one point that you could say water and generate a sun. (Water, blue - Lapis, hard - Sword, deadly - Star.) So should the magic be able to do that? Or should it have limits? I'm personally leaning towards limits.


	4. Capitulum Tres

_Disclaimer: I own no characters or places, except maybe for a few that I make_

_I run off of things that I see and hear and read, so if you have suggestions or corrections please let me know._

_As stated above, I pull from from things that I read and hear, so if you read a lot of the other fanfictions on this page you will probably recognize a few things, when you do I would appreciate a message telling me what it's from, because I will probably end up putting it in without remembering what it's from, and so being unable to credit them._

_This is a Harry Potter fanfiction/Star Wars cross-over where Harry is sorted into Ravenclaw, and has control over the Force_

_This is my first Fanfiction, so here goes_

* * *

So I didn't get any answers about what you guys want with Hermione, so I'm going with the middle ground, because that's what it seems to me it would be. But guys, I'm trying to allow you guys to have some say in how this all turns out. I don't have any plans for this, so anything that you guys say will be taken into account and quiet possibly will be what happens. If you don't want a say, just let me know and I'll stop asking.

* * *

**A/N: **On the occasion that I actually use Latin words, I'll be putting the English in parenthesis immediately after. I'll usually just put it in english with a descriptor saying that it's in Latin, sadly I don't have the time to learn Latin, although I do eventually want to.

* * *

**_Capitulum Tres_**

"So, _quomodo es_? (How are you?)" asked Harry.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine, and you're right! I can control the water with thoughts! Not much though... The most I can do is change its temperature and shape it to a certain extent... How about you? How're you coming along?" she asked curiously.

Harry winked, "I'll show you on the train."

"Should I be worried?"

Harry mock-pondered, "Hm... Good question..."

Harry briefly coated his eyes with fire, before putting it out, "No, probably not."

They boarded the train, and after a little while Harry locked the door (a quickly muttered _Obfirmo_ did the trick) and Hermione showed her skill by incanting _Obscuro_, ensuring that no one could look in at them.

They quickly decided that each would start small and grow bigger with their demonstrations, and that Harry would start.

Harry began by summoning fire to cover his hands, and Hermione replied by summoning water to cover hers.

Harry sent his fire dancing all over his body, including a few ripples through his hair, and Hermione had her water form differing shapes on her palm.

Harry shot miniature fire-balls from his nostrils, and Hermione sent a stream of water out from her pupils.

For his finale, Harry opened the window and summoned a highly focused beam of fire, almost lightning, from his fingertip and out the window, and Hermione summoned a 3 foot icicle from her palm.

"That's about as much as I'm able to do at this point." Harry said, sweating slightly.

"Yeah, same here, at least as far as mental control goes, I can do a lot more using the actual words."

"Hmm, I'll have to look into that more, for now I think we're almost there, we should change."

"_Desino Incatatio_ (End Spell)"they muttered in unison, quickly ending their spells.

* * *

Once they got to the school they got off the train, and were standing around when they heard a familiar voice, "Firs' years, firs' years over 'ere."

"Hagrid!" they shouted as they ran towards him.

"Harry! Hermione! How've ya been?"

"We've been great, Hagrid."

"Righ', well we'll be goin' in jus' a bit, now, once we've got the rest of your class."

After a few minutes had passed, Hagrid led them down to the docks, where they quickly boarded a number of boats. Harry and Hermione shared a boat with Hagrid.

As they glided through the waters, Hogwarts slowly came into view in all of its splendor.

"Woah... It's so huge!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's the larges' magical structure in all o' Britain," Hagrid replied.

After they docked at the school they were led up through the many moving staircases to the Great Hall, where they met with Mrs. McGonagall. She had a hawk-like visage, looked rather old, and had a very stern look about her. She was not the sort of person Harry'd want to cross.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. When your name is called you will walk up, sit on the stool, and place the Sorting Hat upon your head. I will see you in a few minutes."

With that she turned and strode through the great doors.

* * *

... "Granger, Hermione."

Hermione turned and gave Harry a nervous smile. "Well, here goes, seeya soon!"

Hermione turned and went up the aisle, she placed the hat on her head, and almost immediately it belted out "RAVENCLAW!"

She gave Harry a quick grin, then dashed over to the blue and bronze table.

... "Potter, Harry."

The room got deathly quiet, then mutterings broke out all around the room.

"Is it really _him_?"

"I can't believe it!"

"No way."

"Can I have your shoes?"

Choosing to ignore that last comment, Harry strode quickly to the stool, and put the Hat on.

_Hmm, tricky. Tricky indeed, I remember your parents, you know. Lily was such a bright little girl, I almost placed her in Ravenclaw. Your father however, oh he was a right little trouble maker, a Gryffindor through and through.  
I see lots of potential here, a lot of ambition, you'd make a wonderful Slytherin..._

_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin..._

_What about Hufflepuff? You would do well there, you'd have more friends than you would in any other house.  
No? Then I'll have to put you in _RAVENCLAW_, I think you'll find what you want there._

Harry took the hat off in time to still hear "Ravenclaw" echoing around the once more silent room. He slipped off the stool and moved on over to sit by Hermione, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room on him.

* * *

_Later that night_

Before the meal had begun, the older students at the table had already taught all of the first years who the professors were and what they taught, except for the new one in the turban, although they knew he'd be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Dumbledore stood up, and began speaking. "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you. I would also like to introduce to you our newest staff member, Mr. Quirrel, taking on the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The man in the turban stood up and waved a shaky hand, his mouth twitch like it was trying to smile, but didn't have the courage.

Harry frowned, his Awareness showed a kind of black light around the man, especially around his head. He was about to mention this to Hermione when he suddenly noticed several blobs of white light coming closer to the walls, some of them coming up under the tables.

"We're about to have company, Hermione." He muttered.

A few seconds later ghosts burst into the hall from all around, causing most of the first years to yelp, and most of the older students to chuckle.

One of the Ravenclaw prefects stood up, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the Grey Lady, Helena Ravenclaw. Our resident ghost."

* * *

**A/N1: **Right then, that's where I'm ending it for now, thanks to deciding that I wasn't logged in, so I lost a couple hours of work when I tried to save (isn't that ironic). In any case, I'm _really **really**_ sorry that it's been so long, I've honestly felt busier this summer than during the school year, and whenever I've sat down to type I just haven't really known what to type. So yeah, I'm really sorry it's been so long, but never give up hope, I'm going to drag this thing all the way through 7th year and the defeat of Voldemort, so yeah!

**A/N2: **Reviews are as helpful as ever, ideas give me material to work with and critiques help point out things I need to fix.

**A/N3: **I can't say when the next one will be done, school's about to start (tomorrow) and I'm not really sure if I'll have time to work on this, don't worry though, I'll give it my best!


	5. Capitulum Quattor

Disclaimer: I own no characters or places, except maybe for a few that I make

I run off of things that I see and hear and read, so if you have suggestions or corrections please let me know.

As stated above, I pull from things that I read and hear, so if you read a lot of the other fanfictions on this page you will probably recognize a few things, when you do I would appreciate a message telling me what it's from, because I will probably end up putting it in without remembering what it's from, and so being unable to credit them.

This is a Harry Potter fanfiction/Star Wars cross-over where Harry is sorted into Ravenclaw and has control over the Force

This is my first Fanfiction, so here goes

* * *

Capitulum Quattor

When Harry woke up the next morning he thought for a moment he was still back at his Aunt's house, then he remembered the (literally) magical journey he'd had the previous day. He looked up at the illusory sky of the room he was sleeping in. The room had a small control panel near the door that allowed you to coat the room in illusion, and the 5 of them had agreed they'd enjoy the forest setting. He wandered down into the common room and perused the library for a little while, waiting for Hermione and meeting up with Alistaire Porping, another boy in their grade who was distinctly inferior in magic, but was very intelligent. When Hermione came down ("Sorry, I was reading Hogwarts: A History again") they headed on down to get some breakfast. On their way down they saw Peeves throwing sticks at one of the new Gryffindors. At this Harry decided to try something and asked Hermione and Alistaire to wait for a second.

"Desine (Stop)" Peeves, about to nail the poor boy on the bottom, suddenly found himself unable to move. Harry grinned and released the magic, causing Peeves to suddenly drop a few feet, then hurry off, unlikely to bother him again anytime soon.

"Say, how'd you do that?"

They turned around to see a couple of boys, twins, chuckling as they watched Peeves scurry away.

"Peeves has had that coming to him for ages, but seriously, we'd pay for the ability to do that. Ah, but we're forgetting our manners. I'm George -"

"And I'm Fred, who are you?"

"I'm Harry, and these are Hermione and Alistaire."

The twin's eyes quickly popped to his scar, then back to his face.

"Well, we've gotta be off!"

The twins hurried off towards the Great Hall, heads together.

When the trio arrived at the Great Hall, most of the Gryffindor table watched curiously as they walked over to their table.

"It seems that Fred and George shared news of our deed with them," Hermione commented.

"Hey look!" Alistaire suddenly said, "That boy you saved this morning is coming over here!"

Privately, Harry thought that "saved" was a bit of exaggeration, but he didn't have time to correct him before the boy arrived.

"Hey, I'm Neville, the Twins said you stopped Peeves this morning. I just wanted to thank you, you're Harry, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. Oh, and hey" he stopped Neville as he started to turn away, "what's your last name?"

"Longbottom," he turned and went back to his table.

Looking down the table, Harry saw that the heads of houses were walking down each table handing out papers. When Flitwick got to them he gave an excited little squeak and said "Here you go, Potter, you've got class with me first thing today!" Harry looked over his schedule, today he had Charms with the Hufflepuffs, then Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, and double Technomancy with the Hufflepuffs.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, "Tomorrow we have Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors!"

Harry finished swallowing some egg, then commented: "That will be interesting, but I can't wait for the Technomancy class, I just don't understand how something such as transfiguration is possible."

Alistaire put down his glass of pumpkin juice and cleared his throat, "Hey guys, do you, um, would any of you happen to know where my hat went?"

Harry chuckled and promised he'd keep an eye out for it. Pretty soon breakfast ended and the Ravenclaw first years all headed off, twittering amongst themselves, towards Flitwick's room. Somehow getting there in time, Harry, Hermione, and Alistaire took spots close to the front of the room.

"Good morning, class! Welcome to Hogwarts. Your various classes will teach the ways of magic, the whys of magic, and even some of the hows of magic.

"Today we will be beginning with the simpler charms, you will be introduced to charms such as the unlocking, the fire making, the levitation, and the lighting spells. We will be focusing on the light spell first."

As he finished speaking, he pointed his wand at the board near his desk and words appeared on it

Light - Lumos

Fire - Incendio

Locking - Colloportus

Unlocking - Alohomora

Levitation - Wingardium Leviosa

There was a rustle of parchment and quills as people took out their supplies. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and giggled, they'd covered these charms a few weeks ago.

"Well then, class . We'll start off with the Light making charm: Lumos! Everyone please get out your wands and follow my cues..."

The lesson went smoothly, and Harry and Hermione both earned Ravenclaw 5 points for their "Perfect technique". At the end of the hour Harry, Hermione, and Alistaire wandered back to their room to get their books for the next hour. "Let's see... Transfiguration! Oh this ought to be fun"

"Maybe I'll be able to transfigure a new hat..."

* * *

By the end of the hour. Harry and Hermione were some of Professor McGonagall's favorite students, and each one had a veritable pincushion of needles from matchsticks, and had actually started on the next level, both of them creating a button from a beetle before the end of the hour. Alistaire had managed to turn 3 matchsticks into silver, but it had taken him a half hour to even turn his first one silver. One of the Gryffindors, a red-head that looked like he was related to the twins, had trouble the whole hour, only getting it silver, and had been getting increasingly annoyed the whole hour. Neville was also having problems, but he had sat down near Hermione, and she helped him out.

* * *

It was time for their last class for the day, double Technomancy with the Hufflepuffs, and Harry was very excited. They found their way to the classroom with 2 minutes to spare and were promptly astonished, adding to the whispers of the already filling room.

"That's muggle science!"

"I wonder where Professor Chisolm is"

"Probably in the back, but look! There are models of our star system, and of the layers of the Earth, and the water cycle, and the life cycle!"

They glanced at each other wonderingly, "Maybe-"

"Good Afternoon, class!"

They jumped and looked up at the professor. He was a slightly portly old man, with hair beginning to grey, and deep blue robes.

"I'm afraid that many of you may have come into this room expecting me to be able to explain the whys and wherefores of every spell, creature, and item there is. But I'm afraid I will have to disappoint you, there. The mysteries of magic are so convoluted that my study team, whom you will meet at some point this year, has been unable to get more than the basics with any certainty after 5 years of study. I will, however, be teaching you everything we know for certain, and a good deal of that which we suspect. At the end of the year, anyone who wishes to join us in our studies will be allowed to do so, providing they pass this class."

He turned and pointed at a blackboard, summoning instructions. "For today, we will begin with the simpler spells, such as the ones you may be studying in charms, I believe you've already had that?"

There was a fair bit of nodding at this.

"Good good. So! I suppose I should warn you, as well, that I can not necessarily tell you how it does what it does, but I can tell you what it does to get the effect.

"The Incendio charm, as I'm sure you know, produces fire, a jet that varies in length from user to user, and from need to need. My team has discovered that rather than conjuring fire from thin air, it twists the air, forming fire based on the friction of air upon air."  
As he said this, there was a great flurry of writing, but Harry and Hermione merely looked at each other. This would be a long year, but maybe it would get better later on.

At the end of the hour, Harry, Hermione, and Alistaire gathered their bags and headed up to the tower to drop off their stuff, before supper. After Supper, a delicious and filling affair where much talk about the day was exchanged, they started walking back up the tower, meeting up with Neville as they exited the Great Hall.

"Hi Harry, hi Hermione."

"Hi, Neville! How was your day?"

"Horrible... We had Potions last hour... Snape is a terror."

"Snape is the overgrown bat that teaches in the dungeon, right?"

"Yeah"

They reached the staircases at this point, and started to go different directions.

"Alright, we'll keep that in mind, thanks, Neville!"

As the trio climbed the stairs, they found the twins hiding behind a statue of Gregory the Garish.

"Are you sure we should do it here?"

"You're the one who suggested it!"

"Yes, but not here, there's no publicity-"

They suddenly noticed the three and stopped talking.

"Hey," Harry said, "whatcha up to?"

The twins glanced at each other, then apparently came to a decision.

"We're deciding the best place to set off some fireworks."

Harry, Hermione, and Alistaire glanced at each other, then Harry grinned. "You know? I think I've got just the place."

* * *

About an hour later, Harry, Hermione, and Alistaire arrived at their common room. Harry bid the others goodnight and went up to his room. He looked out his window for a little while (the illusion didn't cover the windows), then got his orb and went to one of the many quiet rooms that Ravenclaw Tower has.

"Hello Harry, are you ready to begin this session?"

"Yes"

"Today we will be beginning Force Manipulation. This is an intermediate ability, allowing you to move things using the force, your father always considered it to be clunkier than magic, when I did it, but it can do so much more."

Harry was curious about this, he would be able to move things? Anything? Or just what he would be able to move if he were doing it himself? He figured it was probably anything, with a few limitations, if it were only what he himself could do it wouldn't exactly be better than magic, now would it. Harry's next thought was whether it could affect spells.

"You need to start by closing your eyes and opening yourself to the force, as I've taught you. This will probably be safest done from a sitting position. Next, I need you to focus on something, any item in the room, smaller ones are easier to move, and then imagine yourself holding it, as if it were weightless.

"Now imagine lifting it, it isn't weightless anymore, but it shouldn't weigh too much."

Harry was doing this, but without much effect. He could certainly feel the book he'd chosen, but it wasn't moving at all.

"Do not be discouraged if you do not succeed at first, it took me the better part of a week to get it even an inch off the ground. As I stated earlier, this is an intermediate technique, not something that you would be expected to be easily doing yet."

Despite the reassurances, Harry couldn't help being a bit disappointed, but what had he expected? It's not like I've been doing this year, Harry thought scoffingly, it's probably a miracle I've even gotten this far so quickly.

Harry continued trying for an hour, succeeding only in making it shift half a centimeter, although that may have just been his hopeful eyes.

After that hour, Harry gave up, packed up the orb and headed back up to his room, where he flopped onto his bed and found himself wondering if it was actually a good idea to associate himself with the Weasley twins, Ah, but that right there is a conversation for another day.

* * *

A/N - I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated, so here's an extra long chapter, almost 2000 words!

A/N2 - Again, everyone who has reviewed, I love you. You guys, particularly the ones telling me you can't wait for the next chapter, are the reason that this chapter came to be right now. AP tests are coming up and a lot of my classes are slowing down enough that I had time.

A/N3 - The reason that there wasn't nearly as much latin in this one is that I was doing most of it away from my latin converter.

A/N4 - (I promise this is the last one) I'm terrible at writing dialogue scenes, so I apologize about that. They'll probably be awkward and/or stilted for quite a while, owing to my own inability to do small talk.


	6. Notice of Hiatus

Hello, Witches and Wizards.

I'm terribly sorry to announce that at this time, Harry Potter and the Force of Knowledge is officially going on Hiatus. I'm aware I probably should have done this sooner, but I didn't want to admit how badly I mired myself. You see, while I was writing Chapter 5, I managed put myself in a spot I really didn't want to be in, and this made me aware of a few things. Since then, I've been trying, off and on, to figure out how to fix these things, and frankly I've had only a few ideas, none of which were good. I recently had a new story idea, and although it makes me feel terrible I've decided to pursue that, in hopes of it stimulating some thought on how to solve my dilemmas.

Again, I'm really sorry, but I hope you won't be too mad at me, and I hope you'll come support my new story. My new story is called Magyks Unknown, and I'm trying out doing it on Blogspot, so that I can have more viewer interaction and input. So really, I encourage you to come check this out, at .com, and let me know what you think.


End file.
